Perfect
by xscreenwriterx
Summary: Alfred goes on a rant on how perfect his Arthur is, USUK ONE-SHOT, RATED FOR LANGUAGE


**This is my first USUK fanfic unlike 2p!Usuk this is a liiiitle more harder to do. Since of course USUK is one of my all time favorite yaoi couples and all my fanfics are pretty much crap makes me feel like I'm putting USUK to shame. NOW THEN I FINALLY DECIDED TO DO YET ANOTHER FANFIC, GO EASY ON ME I HAVE FRAGILE FEELINGS SO YEAH...**

* * *

_Alfred's POV_

Arthur

He is just so freaking lovable. I mean seriously you guys how can anyone not love him? He is so freaking cute! Yeah, I know a lot of you think he's a grouchy old man but geez give him some slack he's been through a lot.

Yeah he may bitch about almost everything and he may criticize you for being the slightest of "improper", he also always hates it when you eat with your mouth open! Oh also he hates McDonalds! Seriously guys, how can anyone hate McDonalds and his food always looks like something that crawled out of the sewers and died! Then there is his eyebrows- Wait screw it they aren't even eyebrows those are caterpillars on his face! Not to mention he's a freaking perverted ambassador, always clinging onto the past and can't hold in his alcohol! Don't even get me started with the unicorns, flying mint bunnies and fairies and… Wait what was I talking about?

Oh yeah besides all of his imperfections and weird habits he's really not half bad. I know he's not perfect but hey that's because he's human! No one is perfect and hey imperfections can be very attractive if I do say so myself.

Also his imperfections can be really adorable! But no way, I bet a lot of you may be thinking "Oh you soooo love him!" Well you're wrong! Psh I don't love him, he's just a really good friend is all nothing much. Yes he may be freaking adorable and when he is acting like that I want to pounce him right there and-

It's like everything he does he can somehow find away to make it cute without even trying! He really is perfect, even though he has imperfections hey you know what they say, imperfect is the new perfect!

There are a lot of things that are just perfect in my eyes about him.

Like I love his bright emerald eyes, they are always happily shining with power and grace even though he's been through a lot, those eyes are still vibrating powerfully. I really like that about him how no matter what happens to him he'll never fully be damaged. He always seems to have some hope in him to keep him standing tall and those beautiful mesmerizing emerald eyes stand tall with him. His eyes are perfect just like everything else about him.

I love how his hair is just so fluffy! I swear it's like petting a baby kitten. His hair may look messy and rough but you wouldn't know how fluffy it was until you actually petted him. It comes naturally to him I guess because he doesn't use any fancy shampoos or conditioners just regular shampoo and his fluffy hair is still perfect. The first thing I saw when I first met him was his messy hair and never did I know how incredibly soft it was. His hair is perfect just like everything else about him.

I love how perfect his pale skin is. It's like priceless porcelain. It may be pale but really soft and smooth. He uses a lot of hand sanitizer and lotion to keep his skin looking fresh and healthy. I always joke about when he uses lotion that smells like girly flowers or rainbows or any of that fluffy shit but I'm glad he does uses them, he always smells so sweet. His skin is perfect just like everything else about him.

I love his fragile yet strong body. He's so small and perfectly frail, every time I hug him it's like he fits me just right and I completely adore that. Yet he's also very strong, well he is a nation people! He can be tough when he wanted to he used to be a great empire. He can also beat the crap out of Francis which is a huge bonus if I do say so myself. His fragile yet strong body is perfect just like everything else about him.

I wish I can go on talking about my Iggy but that would take millions and billions of papers. I mean seriously I can go on all day just writing about that one special blonde, he's been in my head a lot. It's absolutely the worst when the great hero always feels like jelly around that adorable boy. It makes my coolness go down slightly! I blame him for being so moe, I mean come on how can anyone be so freaking cute!

Even though I complain a lot I actually really enjoy it every time he calls me idiot and git makes me grin my awesome hero grin because I just love it when he's being all tsundere. It makes me care about him even more.

Y'know I'm pretty positive that all you little fangirls think I'm totally in love with the perfect Iggy.

Well then I guess I can't really lie to myself but hell I fucking love him. Like I said before, how can anyone not love him? He's everything I want. Yeah his food may taste like sewer crap, he loves drinking that dirty water and hates McDonalds I don't really care. He's mine and only mine. I'm the only one who can be with such perfection.

I know I may not deserve him as much but hey I don't give a damn if I say he's mine than he's mine.

And if any one of you try to steal him with your mind controlling powers I won't hesitate to whoop yo' asses!

Well then I got to go, my perfect Iggy is waiting for me so peace out bros!

Oh and Iggy if you are somehow reading all this, I love you my perfect Brit~ :D

* * *

**WELL AREN'T I JUST... I have no comment for this fanfiction... I'm not sure if I hate it, love it or just feel... meh**

**Well then please review on this I'd really like that! PEACE OUT, LOVE A DUCK AND BE CAUTIOUS OF BUNNIES, I AM OUT! SEE YOU NEXT TIME**


End file.
